


Scarlett

by tamagal21



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagal21/pseuds/tamagal21
Summary: An unexpected customer who is a little more that she appearsjust a thing i wrote a while back for a gta style idea i had and this was the only thing i ever managed to finish so i thought i might as well put it somewhere





	Scarlett

She walked in like she owned the place, her dark blue eyes glinting with assurance.  
“So I heard i can get a decent weapon here.” she queried  
“You heard right Girlie.” the gruff man behind the counter replied. “ but i don’t think you could handle the kinds of guns we sell.”  
Her eyes grew hard “Or you just dont think at all” she snapped, her hand started towards her back pocket, or rather the knife she kept hidden beside it. She spun it in an underhanded throw, sending it past his ear, taking a small chunk as it whizzed past and slammed into the wall behind him.  
The man barely had time to react before he felt a sharp pain in his ear, he flinched away and looked at her with newfound respect.  
“You should learn not to underestimate someone due to their gender.”  
He slid her knife and a Micro SMG across the counter. “Here, it’s on the house. Been a long time since someone’s had the guts to prove me wrong”  
She smiled “Thanks, but do you have anything more..” she paused to find the right word “Destructive?”  
He grinned and pulled up a grenade launcher from behind the counter “This do?  
“Perfect.” She grinned and turned to leave before pausing “Oh! Don’t go into town next week.”  
He raised an eyebrow “Don’t cause too much trouble.”  
She feigned innocence “I would never!”  
“I’m serious, you might encounter the Valkyrie”  
“That’s the plan” she smirked


End file.
